Normal Is Not Perfect
by LoNeR2008
Summary: Scooby Gang meet Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the words.

_Thoughts: Italicized _

Pain.

There was pain like she'd never felt before.

Darkness.

She didn't know where she was. She remembered fear, anger, a heart-wrenching sadness, and then adrenaline. She had been chasing someone, something. Or maybe she had been the one that was being chased. She remembered seeing faces, lots of faces.

An ambush.

She and some people had come to talk about something, something important but had walked into an ambush.

She didn't remember anything after the faces, only a sharp pain in her back.

The pain was becoming worse now as she was becoming conscience. She heard voices around her and she realized she was sitting on hard cement. She tried to move her arms but couldn't. With a sudden burst of clarity, she realized that she was chained up.

She heard the voices again and tried to listen.

"Don't do anything more. I want her awake".

"Yes, my Lord".

Suddenly she felt extremely tired. As she drifted back into the darkness, she had a single thought.

'_This is not good'._

Authors Note: I know it's short but it's supposed to be that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In the first chapter

She came to slowly and with a groan. Her whole body ached and she could feel bruises forming. She waited until her head became clearer before opening her eyes to look around. Her head still ached but it was clearer than the last time she woke up. She looked around and took inventory of everything around her.

The room wasn't big, more on the small side of medium. The walls were cement as was the floor. There were no windows, that she could see at the moment anyways, and there was exactly one door. The ceiling wasn't that high, but high enough for a really tall person to stand comfortably. She looked around the floor and grimaced at what she saw. There was exactly one bucket and it wasn't on the big side.

'What', she thought, 'is it with bad guys, rooms that look like cells, and small buckets?'

She heard a noise outside the door and tensed. She would have tried to stand to fight, but given the fact that the chains around her wrists were not that long, she didn't think that she would be able to manage anything other than a crouch. And with how sore her body was at the moment, it wasn't happening.

The door opened and two people walked in. One guy and one girl. The guy looked like he could have been related to Spike with the blond hair (only this guy's hair was past his hair). The girl looked like she was crazy, though appearances could be deceiving.

'If in a dire situation, and mildly creeped out,' she thought, 'do what her sister always did.'

And if there was one thing her and her sister had in common, it was sarcasm.

"You know, as great as the hospitality is here, there really is no need for me to be here" she said. "It's not even Tuesday, well that I know of, so I think I would be best for everyone involved if I was let go. If you really want to, you can always kidnap me again when it's Tuesday."

The long blond haired buy seems almost amused at her commentary. Amused evil guys were not fun. God, when would the calvary get here?

"Miss Summers, I am Lucius Malfoy." He told her. "I am sorry for all of this, truly, but we are in need of something you possess knowledge of."

"And that would be?" she asked. "'Cause I don't think anything I know would be of use to you."

"Now, I have been informed that everything we need, you know of." He continued as if she'd never talked. "We need to know about the Key, such as where it is."

She kept her face passive, even though her hear was racing.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." She said tonelessly.

"May I call you Dawn?" Lucius asked, even though she knew she wasn't meant to answer it.

She stayed silent and he took that as his cue to continue.

"Dawn, I would like to receive this information form you voluntarily, but it's not necessary."

Her eyes got wide and her jaw clenched as she realized that he was willing to torture her to get information about the Key.

She stared at him and said "I'm not telling you anything."

Lucius stared at her for a few minutes contemplating something, and then said something that confused her.

"It's no use holding out Dawn. No one is coming for you, not even your sister, the Slayer, I believe."

"You don't know anything about her!" she shot back. How the hell did he know Buffy was the Slayer?

"Yes well," he looked thoughtful, "It's all the same. Your sister won't be coming for you, no matter how strong she is."

She really didn't want to ask but she had to know why he thought Buffy wasn't coming for her.

"And why isn't she?" she asked, fear in her eyes.

"Because she's dead, I'm afraid." He replied.

She froze, her thoughts centered on a single thing. Buffy was dead. Her worse nightmare come to life. Lucius stood in front of Dawn, looking down on her, watching to see how she was going to react. When she didn't do anything, he spoke.

"I will leave you now, but think about what she would want you to do."

After he said that he left the room with the girl, who had been silent the entire time, she finally blinked. Even though Buffy was dead, she wouldn't want Dawn to give up. No, she would want Dawn to fight, and to live. So that's exactly what she was going to do. She was going to fight and live. She looked up with fire and determination in her eyes.

'You wanna torture me?' she thought. 'Bring it on, but I still won't tell you a damn thing.'

She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. If she was really going to get tortured, she was going to need all the strength she could get.


End file.
